hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Burrow
__TOC__ About Ron wakes Harry up. He heard about Harry being locked up from his father who works for the Ministry of Magic. He came together with Fred and George in their father's flying car. After taking all his stuff and Hedwig they break out the bars, almost being caught by Uncle Vernon, and fly back to Ron's house. They speculate about who's House-elf Dobby is, highly suspecting Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco of Slytherin. Ron now understands it was not the fault of Errol, the Weasley's owl, nor Hermes, Percy's owl (a present for becoming Prefect), that Harry did not receive their letters. Harry is told that Mr. Weasley works for at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic together with a warlock called Perkins. They arrive at their house, the Burrow, near a village called Ottery St. Catchpole, where an angry and worried Mrs. Weasley is waiting for them. After a storm of angry words they enter the house. Harry sees a clock on the wall that does not have numbers. Instead, its hands point to: "time to make tea", "time to feed the chickens" and "you're late". He also sees books on the mantelpiece with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking and One Minute Feast - It's Magic! and hears Witching Hour on the radio with the popular singing sorceress Celestina Warbeck During breakfast, Ginny enters in her nightdress, giving a small squeal and running out again. After finishing breakfast, Fred, George and Ron have to de-gnome the garden. Harry offers to help since he never saw a de-gnoming before. Mrs Weasley takes a book of Gilderoy Lockhart's from the mantelpiece. On it, written in gold letters, is the title Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. Mr. Weasley comes home after a rough night of work. He complains there were nine raids and old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on him when he had his back turned. All they came up with were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle. There was some pretty nasty stuff but that wasn't his department. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms. Mrs. Weasley quarrells with Mr. Weasley about him having enchanted the car to fly. Harry is being shown Ron's room. It's covered with posters of his favorite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. In a corner, there is a pile of comics titled The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Although Ron apologises that the room is a bit small and right underneath the ghoul in the attic, Harry says it's the best house he's ever been in. Actors *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Richard Griffiths' - Vernon Dursley *'Fiona Shaw' - Petunia Dursley *'Harry Melling' - Dudley Dursley *'Julie Walters' - Molly Weasley *'Dolly Parton' - Celestina Warbeck (VOICE) *'Bonnie Wright' - Ginny Weasley *'Kenneth Branagh' - Gilderoy Lockhart (PICTURE) *'Mark Williams' - Arthur Weasley